ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
A werewolf, or dogman, is a supernormal being that may be a type of chimera that is half man, half canine. Appearance Wolfmen, or dogmen, have been witnessed in various forms and presented in various ways in folklore throughout the world. It may present itself as a humanoid with wolven features throughout the body. At Skinwalker Ranch reports of very large wolves, two times their normal size had shown themselves in the 1990s. Their reported behavior was not anything like a typical wolf caste. American author and investigator Linda Godfrey reports that many of the wolf/dogman sightings in the United States are more humanoid and fleshy, standing upright and very sentient. Witnesses have often likened their encounter to . She receives hundreds of reports from California, Wisconsin, Maine, the southern States, and many more according to her interview with Coast to Coast AM on October 21, 2011 A reoccurring pattern in the eye witness reports of wolf/dogmen, is that an eerie silence will occur just before a sighting, where the crickets go quiet, the birds stop chirping, and everything around is "dead still" and at that moment, the creature or creatures will reveal themselves ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cbyfl_qNb9M If still available, you might catch this interview on YouTube]). Evasion According to Linda Godfrey, many Native Americans view the upright canine as a "sentient earth spirit or transdimensional visitor." In the legends, the entities are "fully corporeal" when in this dimension, and "they know where the portals are" to return to their home dimension, thus, able to avoid capture.Coast to Coast AM: Bipedal Canine Creatures (July 23, 2009), with Linda Godfrey Evidence Melba S. Ketchum obtained a hair sample that was canine. She sent the sample for testing, which came back with 100% human . Funding for dogmen research is not readily available for further analysis. North American Dogman Project The North American Dogman Project (NADP) is dedicated to the retrieval of information on the Dogman / Wolfman. NADP is based out of . They seek to unite researchers from the US and Canada, for the common goal of consolidating and sharing knowledge about the creature. They have recently branched to the UK (Visit NADP Chapters). Skinwalker Ranch Skinwalker Ranch in Ballard, Utah is notorious for dogmen sightings. In one unusual case but consistent with the chimera hypothesis, Native American police officers approached two men in trenchcoats and fedoras at the ranch. When they saw their faces, they were dog headed. The site was investigated by the from 1996 to 2004. In the mid 90's, the Gorman family purchased a large ranch in the Uinta Basin in Utah, in order to set up a ranch for their prized cattle. They had moved from out of state and brought cattle with them. On the first day, as they were getting the first load of cattle in the pen they were approached by a wolf, two times the normal size. What's interesting to note, is that the basin is not known to have wolves in that region. This wolf approached the family as a tame dog, even allowing them to pet it. A calf in the pen then stuck its head out between the bars, when at that moment the wolf lunged out to devour it. Tom Gorman, the father, went to get his rifle, in which he fired at the wolf and hit it at least two times. Bits of wolven flesh bursted onto the ground. The wolf then let the calf go, but just stood their looking at the Gorman family before running away. Tom, a hunter, and his son tried to track the wolf, but they lost it. When they examined the flesh from the gunshot wound, there was virtually no blood. It had a foul rotting smell, as if the flesh was dead already. Hair analysis is claimed to be that of a , a species that had died out 10,000 years ago. Sightings References External links * , Wikipedia * Dogman Encounters Radio podcasts on YouTube. * Dogman Encounters * DOGMAN DNA (2015), by the cloaked hedgehog * [https://lindagodfrey.com Linda Godfrey's Blog, Author & Investigator of Strange Creatures] * Fascinating Stories Regarding Skinwalker Ranch collected from the internet *[http://www.northamericandogmanproject.com NADP official website] Category:Chimeras Category:Paranormal